The First 12
The First 12 were the first twelve people to appear in Torién. History Origin Out of nowhere, 12 people were created at Mount Divine, slightly east of the Ovate/Britt/Kishlemee border. There were 6 males and 6 females. A male and female of each human species. Two sapyuns, two necropians, two fuges, two mulus, two huzi, and two weidu. Plan for Scouting From Mount Divine, they decided that they would each spread out through the land to scout for livable territory and then they would all meet back at Mount Divine in 400 days. These 400 days became known as ‘The First Year’. The West Passage The mulus moved towards the west. After a week, they reached a large body of water at a beach. They followed the beach along the south and eventually saw land across the water. There was much vegitation where they were and were able to build a small raft within three days. They used the raft with makeshift oars to travel over to the land. But as they approached, a rock caught the bottom of the raft and made a hole. They were able to swim the rest of the way and were able to find food. The Mulus are Trapped The mulus tried making another raft but the only trees on the land sunk. They were able to eat, drink, reproduce and live off the island for the rest of the 400 days but could not get back to the mainland. The North Lands The huzi and meidu headed north when The First 12 split up. They came across a rich, beautiful landscape with both plains and mountains and grasslands and jungle. The huzi and meidu both agreed that this land was very livable. They both stayed here, finding food and drink very easily, for 100 days before they left. Sai-ren Point The sapyuns moved south with the necropians and the fuges. When they reached Sai-ren Point, the fuges wanted to find a way across the passage to the land they could see in the distance. The sapyuns and necropians did not want to do so but still helped the fuges build a raft for them over the next four weeks. Beyond The huzi and meidu had not come to the end of the land though so they continued north and came to a point. The point can be geographically pinpointed but nobody knows what is beyond the point. Only those who have been there. When the huzi and weidu emerged back from Beyond, they agreed to keep this great responsibility a secret between them. They would not bring the others there to live with them. The Necropian's Attack As the fuges were leaving, the necropians attacked the sapyuns with stones and knocked them both out. While the fuges were vulnerable on the raft, the necropians began throwing stones and rocks at them. The fuges made it to the land. The necropians left to go back to Mount Divine. The Meeting When the sapyuns came to, they left straight for Mount Divine to meet with the others and to confront the necropians. The sapyuns reached Mount Divine on the 400th day. Everybody else was already there except for the fuges and the mulus. The sapyuns said nothing of the incident with the necropians. The necropians said nothing either. They all discussed what they’d seen. The huzi and weidu went north and found some land but refused to tell what was beyond it. The mulu had gone west and had not come back. Nobody had explored the east. When it came time for the sapyuns to speak, they confessed the necropian’s sins at attempted murder. The necropians just smiled. The sapyuns attacked them. The necropians reacted violently but the huzi and weidu broke up the fight. When the sapyuns turn their backs, the necropians attacked them from behind. Again, the huzi and weidu broke up the violence The Division After discussion, the eight of them agreed that they would not all be able to live together. So the sapyuns would travel south and settle there. The huzi would travel north to live and the weidu would go further north beyond to settle down there. And the necropians were banished to the unexplored east to live. And the mulus could have the west as they were already either there or dead and therefore, was too dangerous to live in.